


Jam Session

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happiest of endings, maybe now Cas won't dislike jam so much, reader bonds with Jack, steamy pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: gift fic for ladystiltskin67 on tumblr. Prompt: (cas) why are there twenty cartons of strawberries in the fridge?my second attempt at writing Castiel so I hope its not horrible.





	Jam Session

****“Why are there twenty cartons of strawberries in the fridge?”**** Castiel asked you, a questioning look on his face. He closed the refrigerator door behind him and looked over at you, where you were leaning against the counter.

You stared back at him, a smile twisting the corners of your lips. “Jack and I were at the farmer’s market in town with Sam this morning. He tried the strawberries and, Cas, the look on his face; it was just too adorable. He liked them so much, we decided to buy out the booth.”

Castiel’s face lit up as you explained, walking across the kitchen to pull you into a hug. He was more than pleased to hear you had had a chance to spend some time with Jack. His emotions swelled as he thought about the family the three of you were slowly becoming. “So, what exactly do you plan on doing with all of them? Even with Sam and Dean helping, you can’t possibly eat them all before they spoil.”

“We’ve got it covered, Cas. Sam and Gabriel are gonna make a strawberry cheesecake with some, I’m going to make a few pies out of a couple cartons, and Jack’s gonna help me make a ton of jam with the rest. It’ll last a long time and goes great with more than just peanut butter. Wanna help us? Make it a family activity?”

“Of course, y/n. That sounds like a great idea.” Castiel bent his head down to kiss you and he could taste on your lips the strawberry you had eaten just minutes ago. He smiled against your lips and deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking out over yours and you had to stifle the moan that bubbled up your throat.

You pulled back after a minute, reluctant to break the kiss but knowing you needed to get everything ready for when Jack came downstairs to join you. You looked up at him, a fire cooling his bright, blue eyes. “Maybe we’ll continue _that_ later. And I think I’ll set aside a plate of strawberries just for us.”

Castiel swallowed thickly and shook his head to clear it. You went about the kitchen, pulling out the small pallet of mason jars and the box of pectin. You went to get the giant pot hanging from the rack, but found it was just out of reach. “Cas, could you be a dear and help me with this?”

He walked up behind you, one arm wrapping around your waist and the other reaching up over you to grab hold of the pot you had pointed at. You were about to set the pot down so that you could turn around and give Castiel another kiss when Jack walked in, a huge grin on his face.

“Oh, Jack! Just in time. I suggest you take off that jacket, strawberry stains are difficult.” You took the pot over to the counter, setting it down next to the mixing bowl. “Come, bring me the strainer from the dishwasher.”

Jack brought you the strainer and you poured out two cartons of the bright red strawberries. You took them over to the sink and rinsed them off before going back over to the counter and putting them in the giant bowl. You repeated the process a couple more times till you had enough strawberries to fill about two dozen jars. You brought over a few knives and cutting boards and set them out in front of each of you.

“Now, Jack, before we mix in the pectin and sugar, we have to cut the strawberries into small pieces, okay? Make sure none of the leaves get in the pot and if it’s white at the top, cut that bit off. The white parts aren’t ripe. Be careful with knife, now.”

“Okay, y/n. And, thank you for all this. It, it means a lot to me.” The young Nephil’s smile turned shy and he looked down sheepishly as he began cutting up the strawberries.

“It’s no problem, Jack. Really. I enjoyed spending the day with you. If you ever feel like going back to the Farmer’s Market, just let me know.” You looked over at Castiel, your eyes crinkled in happiness. “And who knows, maybe next time, Cas can join us. We could make a whole day of it.”

Castiel nodded at you happily and went back to cutting his pile of fruit, a satisfied smile on his face. The three of you up the strawberries, adding them to the pot as your cutting boards became full. Once all the fruit was cut up, you poured in the pectin, and had Jack measure out a few cups of sugar to add to the mixture. You stirred it all together, giving it a couple minutes for the juices to be pulled out by the sugar before taking the pot over to the stove and setting the burner to medium-high.

“Jack, do you want to help me with the pies today or tomorrow?”

“Well, if you want to get them out of the way today, y/n, I don’t mind.” Jack sat at the table with Castiel, nibbling at one of the strawberries.

“You know what, I think it can wait till tomorrow. Dean can settle for strawberry shortcake tonight.” You winked at Jack mischievously. “Speaking of which…”

You pulled out the package of shortcake shells, a can of whipped cream and another package of strawberries. You set them down and checked on the boiling fruit, testing the texture. After stirring it a bit, you went and rinsed off the strawberries and cut them up. “Cas, could you bring me three small plates from the cupboard?”

Castiel did as you asked, setting the plates out in front of you. You placed a shortcake shell on each plate, filled them up with the fresh fruit, and topped it with the whipped cream; making sure to put extra on Jack’s. You grabbed your plate and Jack’s, and brought them over to the table. Castiel followed behind you, plate in hand and took the seat beside you, placing a kiss to your cheek as he sat. “These look delicious, y/n.”

“They taste delicious too, Cas, trust me.”

“I always trust you, y/n, you know that.” Castiel looked at you, head tilted in that bird-like manner of his.

You scoffed out a laugh. “Cas, you know exactly what I mean. Now, eat.”

The dark-haired Angel complied and took a fork full of the treat and tried it. He took his time chewing it, letting the combination of flavors and textures register. When he finally swallowed, he smiled at you. “You’re right, it is delicious.”  
”Told ya.”

Jack watched the two of you as he ate, smirking at your banter. He finished his plate first and went to check on the fruit like you had told him. “I think it’s thickened now, y/n.”

You took your last bite and set your plate in the sink before joining him at the stove. He was right, the mixture had thickened just enough so that once it cooled, it would be the perfect texture. You turned off the burner and set the pot aside to cool. You would jar the mixture later.

“Well, Jack, that stuff’s gonna take an hour to cool down enough, why don’t you go order some takeout while Cas and I clean this mess up? We’ll be out in a minute. Oh, and don’t let the others know I gave you dessert before dinner.” You winked at him and the boy left you and Cas alone.

Castiel cleaned up the mess with his Grace before you could even start. He grabbed you by the waist, and set you on the counter, your legs instinctively wrapping around his hips as you squealed in surprise. His hands slid slowly up your sides and came up to cup your face. He leaned in, stopping just inches from your lips, his breath ghosting over them. You stared into his blue eyes, their pupils slowly expanding. You bit your lip in anticipation as he drew out the moment.

“Cas”, you breathed out softly.

“I believe you said something about continuing this later? Well, it’s later. Dinner shouldn’t be here for about an hour. Looks like we’ve got some time to kill.” Castiel closed the distance between you, his lips pressed to yours like a man starved.

Your arms circled his neck, your hands winding in his hair and you pulled him closer against you. Your legs tightened around his hips and you felt his hands move down and around to your back. Suddenly, you felt that all too familiar bending of reality and heard the soft _whoosh_ of his wings. Now, instead of the cool metal of the counter, you felt the soft warmth of your bed beneath you.

Castiel pulled back an inch, letting you catch your breath as your legs fell from his hips. Your chest heaved as you lay beneath him, the fire in eyes sparking one in your core.

“What brought this on, Cas? You usually wait till everyone’s asleep.”

“Seeing you with Jack, the two of you getting along so well. I could hear his thoughts projecting. He’s so happy around you. And, I don’t know, it just made me happy. It’s like we’re becoming a family. And that means the world to me, you mean the world to me.” Castiel settled himself between your open legs and swooped in for a quick, fevered kiss before moving to your neck.

You gasped at the passion he was exuding as he peppered your neck and shoulder with kisses and nips. “Oh, Castiel.”

“Mmm, y/n, I love it when you say my name like that. I love _you_ , y/n, so much.”

“I love you too, Castiel. And we’re not just becoming a family, Cas, you _are_ my family. The only family that matters.” Your hands tugged at his hair, his shirt, whatever you could reach.

Castiel pulled himself away from you, looking into your eyes. That fire was still there, but behind it you could see more, you could see an endless ocean of blue, full of love and tenderness. You just stared back at him, speechless and heady with the emotions he was exuding.

“Y/n, I, I know this isn’t exactly the proper way to do this, but I don’t want to wait for a more perfect moment than this. That might take too long. Y/n, will you marry me?”

Your breath caught in your throat as the words hit you. This perfect being just proposed to you. If this was a dream, you never wanted to wake up. Your hand came up to cup his cheek and finally you found the ability to speak again. “Yes, Castiel. Of course I’ll marry you.”

His smile at your response reached from ear to ear and he dove in for a kiss that lasted an eternity.

“I think we’re down to 35 minutes now”, you panted when he finally lifted his lips from yours.

“Hmm, that should be plenty of time to show you a different kind of heaven, at least twice.”

And show you he did.  


End file.
